Fool For You
by Tanya2
Summary: Sometimes your heart leads you away from your true destiny. -FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fool For You  
Summary: Sometimes your heart leads you away from your true destiny.  
Category: MSR / DSR -who wins out in the end?  
Author: Tanya  
Setting: Towards the end of season 9, after Scully has given up William for adoption, but before Scully and Mulder reunite.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Monica, I don't care whether you think Mr Taziz had psychic powers or not; the case is closed. We caught the suspect, he's serving his time in jail, and now all the families of the eighteen victims can finally rest."  
  
John Doggett was starting to feel weary of the same dance he waltzed with Monica Reyes. He always led with his basic, rational theories, while she stepped back with a supernatural rebuttal, which always caused him to miss a step. He always felt that he had two left feet when he was around her.  
  
"John I know the case is closed, I was one of the two agents who signed it off remember? I just think there was more to it than met the eye, and I think we should go and see Taziz again to find out more about him and his powers," said Monica in a patient tone.  
  
Doggett looked at her, barely masking the exasperation he was starting to feel.   
  
"Powers? Ok Monica, I admit there were some coincidences in this case, but-"  
  
"You call Mr Taziz's ability to know when a murder occurred and the exact details of the crime while he was in police custody, a coincidence?" replied Monica.  
  
"Monica I've been through this. He had an accomplice who obviously burned with the other people in his house when it was set on fire. Look, Taziz is finally behind bars. Whoever he was working with is in all honesty dead. The file is closed. I mean even if he does have psychic powers, it don't matter anymore; it won't change anything," said Doggett, his english betraying the ex-New York cop in him.  
  
Reyes sighed. She knew he was right about it not really making a difference to the outcome of this case, but she just wanted to understand the supernatural more; and what better way than looking into someone's paranormal powers.  
  
She looked at her partner and decided to let it drop. His fuse was becoming shortened with every word she spoke, and while getting to the heart of a matter was something John Doggett could be prided for, having an open mind had never been his forte.  
  
"Ok John, you're right. It wouldn't matter anyway," she said somewhat dejectedly.  
  
Doggett looked at her and sensed the disappointment in her tone of voice. He felt bad but still, what would any further investigation do? Even if they were to prove that Taziz was gifted with psychic powers, he was still sentenced to life in prison. The only predictions he'd be able to make would be about whether he was getting a weak salad or over-boiled vegetables with his dinner.  
  
"I know we're on the X-Files Mon, but sometimes I think we just need to quit while we're ahead. Going any further won't earn us any extra brownie points with Kersch, and I'd rather not upset the beast unnecessarily. We've worked this case as far as we need to for justice to be served. That's what we wanted to do, wasn't it?"  
  
Upon receiving a nod from Monica, Doggett breathed a sigh of relief and continued with a half smile to his partner.  
  
"Don't worry, there'll be others with abnormal abilities that we'll run into in the future. This is the X-Files after all."   
  
Monica looked up at him somewhat fondly and smiled back, her heart lifting with her spirits. Although they butted heads on quite a few occasions, she couldn't help but feel what she did for this man. She didn't know exactly what his feelings were towards her, but that didn't change the strong affection she placed in him. Monica often thought she and John were meant to be together, and at times she sensed that he did too. She could only hope that time and experience would bring them closer together.  
  
'Just like Mulder and Scully,' she thought quietly to herself. 'You couldn't find two people who were more opposite, and look at the love that's grown between them over the years. It's even strong enough to last this necessary separation.'  
  
"I know John," she said aloud. "Who knows, maybe next time we'll find someone who can fly, or who has X-Ray vision or who can do something equally as enthralling."  
  
"Sure," replied John glad to see her mood had lifted. "We may even find someone who can travel through time, though I don't know how on earth we'd catch him."  
  
"You could even find a liver-eating mutant who has a liking for bile, although that's not nearly as glamorous as both of your suggestions," came a voice from behind them.  
  
Both Doggett and Reyes spun around to see Scully standing in the doorway, holding a stack of papers. She had a twinkle in her eye from her memories of such a mutant as she had described, yet she stood outside the office seeming uncharacteristically unsure of herself.  
  
"Agent Scully! We didn't hear you come in there," said Doggett as his eyes took her in.   
  
It had become something of a habit with Doggett recently. See Scully, and assess her. As detached as it all sounded, he knew he only did so because he cared so much for her.  
  
She was somewhat thinner than before he decided, and her face looked more weary; but it was still beautiful. Always beautiful. To him, how could she possibly not be?  
  
In his mind, Doggett compared this image of Scully to what she looked like a few weeks ago when she still had William with her. Back then, she had the glow of motherhood and an aura of contentedness about her. Now after again losing her partner in Mulder, and giving her son up for adoption, it seemed that she was starting to lose herself as well by shedding the kilos she really could not afford to yield in the first place.  
  
"How are you doing Agent Scully?" asked Doggett in a quieter tone than he had been using before with Monica. He took a step towards her and waited for her response.  
  
Scully nodded slowly at him, "I'm good thank you Agent Doggett. I have the signed death certificates here of the people who burned in the blaze in which Taziz was involved. One man is named here as 'Alexia', which matches the identification of the man you believe was Taziz's accomplice. Case closed I guess- well done."  
  
Scully took a breath as she gazed around the office. So many memories with Mulder, and then the few with Doggett later on during her career on the X-Files. She couldn't deny that she missed her old job, but what was done, was done. She knew Agents Doggett and Reyes were doing a good a job as could be asked of them on the X-Files, and for that she was sincerely grateful. She was glad that all of her old memories were being safely guarded by them.  
  
As she was caught in the past, her eyes came to rest on Doggett and she was suddenly snapped back into the present.  
  
"I just thought I'd bring these over to file before I headed home," she finished.  
  
"Thank you," said Reyes taking the certificates from her. "I'll go and put these away now."  
  
Doggett watched as Monica moved away from them and headed to the back of the room.  
  
"You're going home earlier today than you usually do," observed Doggett.  
  
"Well, I suppose there's nothing really to keep me at work," Scully replied.   
  
She paused and laughed mirthlessly; "Although there's really nothing to keep me at ho…" she let out a small sigh, and stopped talking before she revealed too much to Doggett.  
  
Her sigh pulled at Doggett's heart-strings, causing him to involuntarily take another step towards her. He addressed her with concern etched in his features.  
  
"You are ok aren't you Dana?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
She looked up at him with large eyes, then glanced back down before nodding and replying to him.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine."  
  
Doggett looked at her for a moment and then nodded himself.  
  
"Of course, you're fine," he repeated monotonously.   
  
Like her last partner, he too had become accustomed to her standard response to inquires about herself. Doggett paused for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"Look Dana, if you ever need anything…" he trailed off as she looked up at him again.  
  
"Thank you Agent Doggett, but I really am ok," she replied using a formal address to put some distance back between them.   
  
Scully took a step back and looked away from him. She didn't really want there to be a barrier between herself and Doggett, but she she was afraid for there not to be one. If she didn't separate herself from him, she would expose herself to be vulnerable to him, and that wasn't acceptable by her rules.  
  
Scully looked back at Doggett, and suddenlt felt guilty. Staring into his intense eyes that always seemed to be focused on her, she felt terrible for her treatment of this man in her life. Scully knew she must always seem to brush him off, when deep down inside, she really wanted to open up to him and lean on him.   
  
She wanted to tell Doggett that she wasn't fine. That she hurt so much inside from all the separation in her life. That her heart was no longer leading her in the direction it had for 8 years past, and that she had no idea where it was leading her.   
  
The reason she never could tell him this, was because Doggett wasn't the man she was supposed to be going to for help. The only man she should be opening her heart to was gone to a place she didn't know, and for a period of time that dragged on for too long as she lived another day on her own. Now, she was even more alone without her son.  
  
Doggett watched the changing emotions on her face as these thoughts ran through her head. She finally lifted her weary eyes to his, where he saw the true depth of her confusion and unhappiness.  
  
"Thank you John, but I'm just missing Mulder. That's all," she murmured.  
  
Upon hearing his name John's back stiffened as he realised what all of the emotion he had just read on her face related to. Of course she was thinking about Mulder- wasn't she always? Mulder who was aloof, intelligent and good-looking, but yet self-absorbed and from Doggett's experience, never fully aware of what he had in Dana Scully.   
  
Doggett frowned as he once again compared himself to Mulder, and considered for the thousandth time what Scully saw in her old partner.  
  
Scully noticed Doggett's frown, and misread it as his non-belief in her continued assurance of her well being. She placed a hand on his arm to reinforce her insistance, that despite the circumstances she really was ok.   
  
He looked down at where she touched him, and hesitated before covering her hand with his own.  
  
Scully smiled a little before her face suddenly closed on him, and she pulled back without meeting his eyes.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
With that, she turned and left the office. Doggett stood rooted to his spot on the floor until he heard the elevator bell sound, and the doors close.   
  
Monica looked over at him from her position near the filing cabinet.   
  
"Everything ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"She's not ok," replied Doggett.  
  
Reyes nodded. "I know she's going through a hard time," she said quietly looking at the space previously occupied by Scully.  
  
Doggett turned to her with frustration evident in his voice; "She's always going through a hard time! Geez, how can one person be given so much hurt and pain in a lifetime? God, it's just not fair on her!"  
  
"I know," repeated Reyes quietly. "We can only do what we can though John. Scully is a strong woman, and if she ever wants our help it's here for her."  
  
"She doesn't want my help," mumbled Doggett mainly to himself.   
  
Doggett paused as he considered something.  
  
"I'm going to go Monica. I'll see you again on Monday."  
  
"Ok," replied Reyes softly. "But if you run into Scully on her way out, can you let her know that her signature is missing on one of these certificates? It's nothing important that can't wait for Monday, but I just noticed it."  
  
"Sure," said Doggett reaching out for his coat. "I'll see ya next week."  
  
Doggett left the office and headed to the elevator. He hit the button impatiently, and sighed before he began pacing the small corridor slowly as he waited for the doors to open.  
  
He thought of Scully doing the same as she had stood here a few moments ago.  
  
"So much pain," he kept thinking to himself. "So much baggage… and yet I still love her." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Scully unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in. It was already dark outside, but she didn't bother to turn the lights on. Darkness had become something of a comfort to her, especially now that she had no one for whom she needed to light a room.   
  
She made her way to the kitchen where she put the kettle on. Scully felt rather tired, and decided a cup of coffee was necessary for her to make it through the night without too much sleep. Sleep brought nightmares, which brought new feelings of pain and emptiness in the morning. She was beginning to tire of starting each day with these feelings.  
  
As she waited for the water to boil she glanced around the room until her eyes rested on a picture of Mulder and William together. The photo showed Mulder trying in vain to get a bubbly William to go to sleep, and loving every minute of it. She had taken the picture rather hurriedly, just before Mulder had walked through the door and gone into hiding for what continued to feel like an eternity. It seemed that even then, she knew that father and son's time together would be limited.   
  
As she considered the photo in the pale moonlight, a knock sounded on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked suspiciously. No one usually came calling on a weeknight.  
  
"It's John Doggett," came the muffled reply from the other side.  
  
Scully let out a breath and made her way to the living room. Why was he here? She opened the door and stood aside to let him in.  
  
"Hi Da… is your power out?" he asked.  
  
"No," replied Scully shortly before hitting the light switch.  
  
Doggett looked at her for a moment before deciding to move on.   
  
"Ok. I, uh…" he started.  
  
Scully looked at him without any emotion, and he started to feel bad for coming and disturbing her from her solitude. Then he realised that was exactly why he had come in the first place- to offer her some company and hopefully take her mind off things.  
  
Scully breathed a small sigh that was mainly directed at herself. She mentally shook herself for her continued abruptness towards Doggett.  
  
"Would you like a drink? I'm just brewing some coffee now."  
  
Doggett nodded. "Sure, that sounds good," he replied.  
  
As he watched her, Scully smiled slightly and turned towards the kitchen. She took a few steps before she stopped. Straightening her shoulders as she seemed to find her nerve, she turned around again to face him.  
  
"Was there something specific you wanted John?" she asked with a crinkle in her brow.  
  
"Uh yeah, I just wanted to tell you that…" that I love you and can't stand to see you like this. That I want to take you away from everything bad in your life, and give you the happiness you deserve.  
  
"That we need another signature from you on one of the death certificates you brought in today."   
  
Was it just his imagination or did Scully look briefly disappointed?  
  
"Oh I see. Well do you have the paper with you? I could do it now," she replied curtly.  
  
Crap. "Uh, no I left it at work. Next Monday will uh, be fine." Was that him stammering his lines to her? He felt like a fool.  
  
"Ok, sure," nodded Scully.  
  
They both stood in silence for a minute longer, neither of them sure on how to proceed. Fortunately, a whistle from the kitchen saved either of them the trouble to find a conversational point that would not elict too much pain.  
  
"Take a seat- I'll just get the coffee," said Scully as she retreated into the kitchen.  
  
Doggett nodded and waited until she reappeared with two steaming cups.   
  
"Thank you," he murmured as he took one from her.  
  
"Is Agent Reyes still at the office?" asked Scully sitting next to him on the couch. She felt a little strange in such a relaxed setting with Doggett, but as she took her first mouthful of coffee, she soon felt used to his close presence.  
  
"She was when I left. She'd probably at home herself now. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering…" Scully trailed off before she glanced down at her drink.   
  
She took a deep breath, "You could have called me about the signature. I was just wondering why you chose to come to my place instead of hers?"  
  
Doggett looked at her, somewhat surprised at her bluntness.  
  
"Dana, Monica and I are just partners. We socialise in the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover building. We're friends, that's all," he reassured her.   
  
"Mulder and I were partners," said Scully making a point.  
  
John frowned at the implications of that sentence, especially as it drew the image of Mulder into his mind.  
  
"Monica and I are just friends," he said firmly. He paused and looked at Scully.   
  
She sat with her legs tucked under herself, as she gently rested her cup on her knee. The soft lamp light accented her fair features, which did not go unnoticed by Doggett.   
  
Sitting next to each other on a couch, they could have been a normal couple, leading a normal life with each other. It was a nice thought. A comforting thought.   
  
Something of this sentiment allowed Doggett to gather up all of his courage, as he blurted out what had been on his mind all afternoon.  
  
"When is he coming back Dana?"  
  
If Scully was surprised at this question, she didn't show it.   
  
"I don't know John," she took a breath, "I just don't know."  
  
Doggett watched her carefully before proceeding, "I'm only asking Dana, because I want to know for how much longer you're going to be alone. How much longer are you going to keep everything within you and carry this pain everyday. How much longer are you going to go on blaming yourself for things that can't be helped; because I gotta tell you, I just can't watch you do that to yourself any more."  
  
"You can't…?" she trailed off frowning slightly at him.  
  
"I can't, because it hurts me to see you hurt," he stopped talking and a brief moment of silence ensued.  
  
"So, how much longer is it going to be Dana?" Doggett paused and waited for a reaction.  
  
It took a few moments before one was forth-coming.  
  
Closing her eyes briefly, Scully opened them before replying tightly; "I'm sorry I'm causing such an inconvenience in your life. You really do not need to trouble yourself about me John."   
  
She was becoming slowly angry. Anger about her mislead life with Mulder, her loss and separation from her loved ones, and anger at her situation in general had built up within her, and was now being misdirected at Doggett. Now that someone was finally asking the right questions and allowing her to open up, all of the frustration in her started to pour out.   
  
Doggett knew what a frightfully private person Scully was and he realised his questions and observations may have been hitting too close to home.   
  
Despite his good heart though, he started to feel a little annoyed himself at her wilful misunderstanding of his intentions.  
  
"Dana, you know that's not what I meant."   
  
"Oh, well please enlighten me. You come here and ask me for how much longer I'm to be alone, and give me some sense of hope that it won't be for much longer… then you tell me you only worry because it affects yourself! God, this is just like something Mulder would say!" she said angrily at him.  
  
At the mention of Mulder's name Doggett stood up, and walked to the other side of the coffee table, without fully comprehending what Scully had just said.  
  
"Mulder again! The square root of any problem is Mulder! Where is he Dana, and what is he to you?" he asked loudly in an attempt to finally get some answers about him.  
  
"He's the father of my son," said Scully after a pause.  
  
"The father of your son. That's the first thing that you think about when you think of Mulder?"  
  
"I… yes."  
  
"Well where is he Dana, and what has he done to protect his son? He gives you the idea of a normal life with him, and gives you a child only to see those things taken away from you again," Doggett said in a broken voice.   
  
He didn't want to bring up what was hurting Scully so brashly, but she had to hear this from someone. He knew she didn't speak to anyone about Mulder. Doggett had initially wanted to discuss the topic of Mulder in a friendly way, so she could have the chance to open up about him to someone. Now it had escalated into a bitter discussion because of Doggett's own feelings. God, he felt so selfish.  
  
Scully meanwhile was considering her position. How could she deny Doggett when he was standing here in front of her? Yet how could she betray Mulder? She loved Mulder. She had to love Mulder.  
  
"I love him," said Scully weakly.  
  
Doggett couldn't help himself, "Then you're a fool."  
  
Scully didn't reply. She didn't defend herself or Mulder. Instead, she sat on the couch with her head up, but eyes downcast as she thought about what Doggett had said. She had known for some time that what he was saying had a certain level of truth to it, but she also knew that there were two sides to a story, and the other side was Mulder's side.   
  
Scully trusted that Mulder would return, but what and to whom would he return to? How could he expect her to have remained unchanged during their painful time of separation? How could he expect things between them to always be the same?  
  
Doggett sighed as he let the silence once again envelop them. He hadn't meant to criticise her for loving Mulder. Hell, what woman wouldn't? He knew he couldn't tell her who and who not to love. The only reason he had snapped back so, was out of pure jealousy. This woman was the most incredible woman John Doggett had ever met, and here she was waiting- always waiting- for a man who never seemed to return to her and give her what she needed and deserved in life.   
  
Despite his anger at Mulder, Doggett knew that this was Scully's choice. He could stand there and preach at her until he was out of breath but in the end, who she wanted to spend her life with was up to her. Doggett was as jealous of her choices as he was of Mulder himself.   
  
He looked at her as she lifted her head to meet his. Her clear, blue eyes pierced his own, and she started speaking in an even, level tone.  
  
"You tell me what Mulder can't give me," she paused before she continued, "but what about you? What can you give?"  
  
Doggett's eyes focused tenderly on her as he began to chew on his lower lip. It was a habit that emerged when he began to feel hope. During the search for his son many years ago, he had almost worn his bottom lip off. Doggett ran a hand through his hair as he kept his eyes on hers and decided to go for broke.  
  
In a voice that was barely audible but full of emotion, he started to speak.  
  
"I can't go on with life sitting on the sidelines where you're concerned. That's why I came over tonight. I love you Dana."  
  
Doggett stopped talking as he tried to gauge a reaction from her. Upon receiving no sign of discouragement, he continued to speak.  
  
"I can give you all you ask of me. I can give you whatever life you want. I can give you my heart Dana."  
  
He smiled shakily as he saw a flash of life in her eyes. Something that had been missing for what seemed like years now.  
  
"John, I… For so long, I've been in love with Mulder. Even though we are so different, perfect opposites even, I loved him." Scully waited for a sign from Doggett before continuing.  
  
"I never thought I could want another. I still think I love him John, but my love is much cooler that it ever has been… and I don't know if he can ever get back what I once felt for him. I… I've changed."  
  
She took a deep breath before she started nodding slightly as if to confirm this realisation.  
  
"I changed… when you came along and, and where Mulder had faults you had none. Where Mulder didn't seem to care, you always did. You've treated me with respect at all times; even when I tried so hard to push you away. That's why I pushed you away; I was afraid. Afraid of you."  
  
She paused again and Doggett looked away. He was glad and relieved from what she was saying, but he stung slightly from her last words: she was afraid of him.  
  
Scully noted his action and calmly clarified herself; "Afraid of us."  
  
She saw the corner of his mouth pull up, and she couldn't stop the full forced smile that played her own face.  
  
"You're a wonderful man John. Any woman would be a fool not to love you."  
  
She stopped talking as she stood up, and stepped over to him. He continued to turn his head away from her, but she could still see his eyes soften with every step she took. Touching his cheek gently, she raised his face to look at her. The air between them was charged as she spoke.  
  
"I am no fool John."  
  
And then she kissed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
The next morning John Doggett woke up in a strange bed, with a familiar yet unfamiliar scent around him. Opening his eyes, he saw Scully, still asleep on his bare chest. Her red hair brushed his chin with every breath he inhaled, and he smiled at her peacefulness.   
  
She looked so serene and beautiful. For what it was worth, he was glad he could give her this moment of pure peace and security. He knew it was something to which she was not accustomed.  
  
Doggett wrapped his arms around her tightly and allowed himself to smile. She wasn't the only one who was not used to this feeling of comfort.  
  
His movements caused Scully to groan, and writhe on top of him as she too awoke. He waited until he was sure of her awareness of the situation.  
  
"Morning," he said in a raspy voice.  
  
His cheek stubble brushed her forehead lightly, causing her heart to inadvertantly warm. She opened one eye, and raised her head to look at him before she smiled.  
  
"Morning yourself," she said sleepily before closing her eyes and nestling into his chest again.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
Scully took a deep breath before she answered honestly, "wonderful."  
  
Doggett's smile widened at this response.   
  
"I'm glad. You look wonderful."  
  
Scully snorted in response.  
  
"Yeah right. Here I am dishevelled and still sweaty, and I'm looking wonderful am I?"  
  
"I've never seen you look more beautiful Dana," Doggett replied honestly.  
  
The sincerity of his voice touched Scully, and looked at him directly.  
  
Without any barriers, she tried to show him just how much he meant to her, and how cherished he made her feel. In the depths of her eyes Doggett for the first time was able to read her true emotions towards him. She confirmed his insight as she reached up to softly kiss him.   
  
Doggett replied in turn, and held her closer to him. God, how he loved this woman.   
  
He was just about to tell her so, when they both heard a loud tapping sound outside the bedroom.   
  
Scully and Doggett tensed, and looked at each other before both jumping up and searching for their guns. They both hastily threw some clothes on, and then ran outside to the living room.  
  
Passing two half-filled cups of coffee, they started looking around the room for anything unusual.  
  
"Dana look, there's a note that's been passed under your door," said John pointing to a small white piece of paper on Scully's doorstep.  
  
Scully went over to her door and picked it up. She turned to face John as she read it to herself.   
  
He watched, and started to worry, as her face grew pale. She was quiet for awhile before she regarded him with unreadable eyes.  
  
"Mulder's back."  
  
John swore he felt his heart stop for a split second as his mouth went dry.  
  
"Oh," was all he could say.  
  
Scully kept her eyes trained on the piece of paper. She didn't know how much she should tell him, but considering all they had been through, she decided to tell him the whole truth. She knew he deserved it.  
  
"We had pre-arranged for myself and William to eventually go into hiding with Mulder. I didn't know how much longer William and I would have to be in the public eye, and I couldn't risk him any longer. That's why I gave him up for adoption. I couldn't risk him any longer."  
  
John nodded at this. "I know you had to do that for his sake Dana."  
  
Scully looked at the note absently, "I only hope Mulder will know that."  
  
Doggett felt his feet go cold at those words.  
  
"You're going back to him." It was a statement.  
  
Scully looked at him.  
  
"I wasn't lying about what I said last light. I love you John."  
  
Doggett's heart warmed slightly at this, but was still cold from knowing he would soon lose her... to him.  
  
"I love you, but in this life I'm supposed to be with Mulder. It's a given," she paused, "I think you know that as well as I do."  
  
"Fate," muttered Doggett.  
  
He looked at her with sad eyes, but deep down inside him, he knew that she was right. For what it was worth, she and Mulder were destined to be together on this journey. That knowledge didn't make the hurt inside him any less painful and he opened his mouth to speak. Just as he did so, his mobile phone sounded.  
  
Scully started before pulling it out of the breast pocket of his shirt, which she had hastily donned. She glanced at it before handing it to him.  
  
"It's Monica."  
  
John took the phone, his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi John, it's Monica. Where are you? I've been trying your home phone all morning."  
  
"I uh, was out late and stayed at a friend's last night," he replied looking at Scully who smiled at him.  
  
Monica paused before she started speaking again, "Oh, uh, listen, I got a call from a friend last night at the office just after you left about a potential X-File. Remember those hypotheses we were throwing around yesterday? Well, you seem to have some psychic powers there yourself; this person claims to have been able to travel through time. Now before you start," Monica rushed on, "there are precedented cases here about time travel, so it's not a first. I've been up all night doing some research. I think we should call Scully and get her opinion on this."  
  
Doggett took a breath before he started, "Monica this really isn't the best time. I don't think Scully will be up to a case consultation right now anyway. How about I give you a call later this afternoon and we can maybe work something out? I'm good for it."  
  
"Oh," replied Monica, obviously surprised at Doggett's reaction.   
  
"Are you sure about Scully?" she continued. "Maybe I should call her to see if she has any interest at all in this case."  
  
"Monica, call it Taziz's intuition, but I'm pretty sure this week-end won't be the best time for asking Scully for some insight on an X-File."  
  
"Well, ok then if you think so. I'll hear from you later."   
  
"Thanks Mon."  
  
He hung up and looked at Scully who had been watching him all this time.  
  
"I'm not the only one fated for someone," was all she said.  
  
Doggett looked at her.   
  
"We're both meant to be in different places aren't we?" he asked.  
  
Scully nodded. "Sometimes your heart leads you away from your true destiny."  
  
Doggett looked at her and realised the true impossibility of their relationship.  
  
"I love you Dana."  
  
"I love you John." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
It was cold outside. Cold and dark.   
  
Standing in the middle of a sandy, open plain Mulder felt the chill acutely. In all honesty he had felt it so, ever since he had left Scully. He shook his head as he considered his lost time with her, and silently vowed to make it up to the woman he loved and needed above all.   
  
He checked his watch for the umpteenth time, and realised there would only be a few minutes more until midnight... until he would be reunited with her. He involuntarily smiled at the thought, and looked up at the stars. Every night without Scully, Mulder had always taken the time to watch the stars, knowing that somewhere she may also have been looking at the same sky. It was a long shot, but somehow it always made him feel closer to her, and a little less lonely.  
  
Mulder wrapped his arms around himself more tightly as a new burst of wind came from the east. Along with the wind though, came the most beautiful sound his ears could ever be exposed to.  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
Peering through the fog that was starting to accumulate, he saw Scully running fiercely towards him.  
  
"Scully!"  
  
The relief and joy he felt was overwhelming. He bolted towards her and really saw her for the first time in so long.  
  
She was the same Scully he knew and loved. Nothing had changed- she was still so beautiful. Thank God nothing had changed.   
  
He caught her in a strong embrace as they finally met on the sparse plain.   
  
"Scully! Oh Scully!" was all he could say as he buried his ample nose in her hair.  
  
"I know Mulder, I know." She did know. She was a part of Mulder no less; Scully knew him better that he knew himself.  
  
After a few moments of silence in each other's arms, Mulder pulled back.  
  
"Oh Scully! Scully I'm sorry, we have to get going," he said urgently.  
  
"I know Mulder," Scully repeated quietly.   
  
He turned to go, but she pulled back on his hand.  
  
He looked at her questioningly before her troubled eyes started to shed light tears.  
  
"Mulder, I… it's William."  
  
"Shh Scully. It's all right. I know. I know about William."  
  
He knew. He felt the separation from his son deeply, and knew that the feeling must have been 10 times worse for her.   
  
"I've been looking out for you both to the best of my abilities, and I know. You made the right decision Scully. You don't need to worry, he could never have been given a decent chance at life if he were to hide out with us. He's got a chance at so much more now," he reassured her quietly.  
  
Mulder paused before raising Scully's knuckles to his lips as he made a vow.  
  
"When we're safe once more Scully, then we'll all be together again. I promise. You did the right thing."  
  
He knew her better than she knew herself.  
  
Scully nodded, and Mulder brushed away the drops that had fallen on her cheeks.  
  
"Shh Scully, I love you."  
  
With that, he bent down and softly kissed her. She warmed to his kiss, and realised that as she did with William, she was again making the right decision with Mulder.  
  
They both broke apart and looked at each other. Mulder in particular scanned her face to make sure she was really all right, and that she believed in him and his love.  
  
He was wrong before, he decided. Something about her was different, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. He kept looking at her to try and decipher what had changed, but for some reason he couldn't.   
  
'It doesn't matter right now,' he thought as he cupped her cheek. What mattered was that she was here, and that she was his.  
  
He smiled at her and without saying a word, they together turned and walked away with fingers intertwined.  
  
In the distance, two figures watched as the couple started off into the night.  
  
Doggett and Reyes had come as a means of protection for Scully, and had kept a close look out in case any trouble loomed on the horizon.  
  
Their job done, Reyes turned on the ignition of the car, but her eyes did not leave the image in front of her. Doggett too kept looking steadily on. He watched as Mulder wrapped his arm unwaveringly around Scully as they walked off towards the horizon.  
  
At that moment, Scully looked behind her, and in the distance she made out John's figure in the darkened car. For a brief second their eyes locked before Scully smiled and turned away.   
  
As Doggett watched Scully leave, he suddenly remembered an incident in his childhood. He once had a bird in a cage that his mother had given him for Christmas. It was his first pet, and he had made sure to take very good care of it. One day, he had accidentaly left the door to the birdcage open as he was changing its water. The little bird had seen its chance and had escaped through the open door, before it then flew outside through the kitchen window; never to return.   
  
He knew a bird's natural habitat was in nature, and even as a boy John knew the bird was probably happier, and better off being free out in the wilderness, despite the love and care John had given it.   
  
He had still missed the little bird though, and one day his mother sat him down and spoke to him, "John, if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with."  
  
Doggett and Reyes continued to watch the two partners as they disappeared over the horizon into the wilderness.  
  
"It's time for us to go John," said Reyes sitting next to him.  
  
Doggett nodded at her, but still did not meet her gaze.  
  
"You made the right decision," she continued.  
  
He looked at her in surprise, only to meet her kind but knowing stare. In the depths of her eyes, he saw something that mirrored a look he had seen in Scully's eyes the night before. He looked back out at the empty plain.  
  
"Let's go home John," said Monica, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah Mon, let's go home," he replied covering it with his own.  
  
  
FINIS 


End file.
